The Shadow Spirits
by Light Of Lanayru
Summary: MY FIRST FAN FICTION!  Link must save Hyrule from a new evil that no one expected.
1. Chapter 1

The Shadow Spirits

Ever since the light spirits were attacked by the shadow beasts, they were never able to gain back their full power...

The light spirits strugled to keep their springs safe. Then the shadow beasts attacked, this time the shadow beasts did not kill them... Instead, they captured them taking them to the twilight realm. There was nothing left to do, but wait.

The attack

The light spirit Ordona had heard unfimilar sounds that came from the outside of the spring.

she made herself visible. But what she didn't know was that there was a twilight portal above her. The shadow beasts warped out of it and created a circle of twilight around her.

The shadows around her made her weaker by the second. When she was weakend enough the Shadow beasts captured her, and took her to the Twilight realm. There they placed the weakend Light spirit in the center of the twilight realm. It made a screeching sound. And the light spirit no longer held light, it held darkness.

Ordon Spring

Ili was taking Epona to the Ordon springs like she usually does. when Ordona apeared as a Shadow Spirit. Ilia looked up at Ordona and when she did the Shadow Spirit Growled.

Ilia ran out of the spring just in time, but before Epona could escape Ordona created a circle of Twilight around her. " Oh no!" Ilia said as she turned around.

Epona started to run around trying to get away from the Shadow beasts that had just appeared before her. Link had heard Epona, before Ilia could even get to him he already had his sword and shield and was running to Ordon spring.

Link was at the entrance and saw that it was blocked by the circle of Twilight, so he checked the tunnel, it was also blocked he ran back to the entrance. he saw Epona trying to kick at the Shadow beasts.

Link started to slash at the Circle as hard as he could, but the Twilight Circle was to strong. "Link, you can't get to her..." Ilia told him.

Link kept trying, but continued to fail. When all hope seemed to be lost, an arrow was shot from one of the trees then another, killing the Shadow Beasts, Ordona vanished. Epona was still thrashing around, but when Link walked up to her and she calmed down.

"Come on Link you better get Epona and get out of here." Ilia told Link. Before Link could walk out of Ordona Spring, All of the sudden the mysterious being vanished from the tree and appeared in front of Link. It was sheik.

"We need to out of here before Ordona tries to attack again." Link told Sheik. "She's gone... for now anyways..."Sheik replied. "Link, you must protect the other three light spirits. Ganon some how, repaired the mirror of Twilight and he sent Shadow beasts to transform the Light Spirits into Shadow Spirits... He must be stoped!" Sheik told Link and then vanished.

Link took Epona back to the viliage. Epona was injured from the fight. the closest Spring was Faron Springs. Link led Epona to Faron Springs hoping that he was not to late and the Light Spirit had not been transformed.

author's notes

Thank-you for reading the first chapter of my first fan fiction, I really hoped you liked it! If you did please review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link had arived at the Faron springs, and luckily the spring was still safe and still had its powers. So he let Epona stand in the shallow water so that her wounds would be healed.

Epona neighed as if to say thank-you. Link smiled at Epona.

Link had gotten Epona when she was just a foal. Epona even helped to defeat Ganon.

They stayed at the Faron springs for a little while and then when Epona was feeling better Link decided to start his jouney. Before he left the spring, Faron appeared before them.

" Brave hero, What has happen to Ordona. I can sense that somthing is wrong..." Faron asked Link.

"The Shadow beast have transformed Ordona in to a Shadow Spirit... Now She tries to attack everyone who enters the spring." Link told Faron.

"Please help us Hero. Please protect Eldin and Lanaru!" Faron vanished.

Bulblins surrounded Link and Epona. He wasn't about to let them hurt Epona again. He drew the Master sword and started fighting the bulblins. He slashed at the Bublins and they fell to the ground and vanished.

Link rode Epona back to the viliage so she could rest. when he heard a voice say. "Link, Go to the Mirror Chamber." Link immediately went there, after all the walking and being shot out of a cannon he was at Gerudo Desert.

It had been awhile since he had been to the Desert. He had already defeated the boss there so he just passed on though.

He got to the Mirror Chamber to see Midna the Twilight princess. Midna walked up to him. "Link, Ganon restored the mirror some how... And...When I entered the world of light to see it one more time...Ganon entered it destoyed it...And now...Im trapped here in the world of light... Its like he lured me here..." Midna told Link.

" Where are the pieces of the mirror?" Link asked. Midna pointed over to where the mirror was. "It's there, but its smashed into a hundred pieces..." Midna told him.

"we need to go find Zelda." Link told Her. "Here i'll just warp us to Hyrule Castle." Midna told him.

Moments later they were at the Castle. Midna hid in Links shadow so that she would not scare anyone. Link walked into Castle Town and everyone seemed so happy.

He walked up the stairs to the Castle and opened the huge door that gaurds the Castle. He walked up to the Castle entance and opened that door.

Midna came out of Link's shadow and looked around. "Can't she think of a better way to get to different room besides chandeliers?" Midna asked as she entered Link's shadow again.

Authors note's

The second chapter of my first story! I will add the next chapter soon!

P.S. If you liked this chapter please review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way...The last chapter, he drew the Ordon sword. Not the Master sword...At least not yet. :)**

They found Zelda walking around the castle."Zelda, the light spirits are being turned into shadows..." Link told her.

"No...Tell me this is not true..." Zelda said.

Link nodded."It is."

(Midna appears from the shadows)

"Zelda, you must help me get back to the twilight realm. Gannon entered the realm and Shattered the mirror into about a hundred pieces..." Midna told her.

"I will do my best to try and restore it." Zelda told her.

(Midna warps both Link and Zelda to the Mirror chamber.)

"This is it..." Midna told Zelda

Zelda put her hand over the shattered mirror. The triforce on the back of her hand began to glow...But shadows engulfed her hand. She quickly pulled her hand away.

"The shadows are too strong."She told them.

"Link, Midna. You must hurry and find the tears of light and bring them here."

"We will." Link told Zelda.

Zelda stayed at the Mirror chamber while Link and Midna went to find the tears of light.

They left Gerudo desert.

"If only I had known that Ganon was outside of the Mirror...I..I would have never left it." She told link sadly.

"it's not your fault." Link told her.

(Midna sighs)

"Well we better start looking for the tears of light...Lets go to Ordon village, to see if they are there."

Link called Epona and they rode to Ordon Village.

"I don't understand. The shadows are Turning the Light spirits to shadow spirits...Yet I have not seen a single shadow beast or creature." Midna told him.

"That's either a good thing or a bad thing..." Link trailed off.

They couldn't go near Faron springs...It was to late for poor Faron...

They took another route to Ordon village. The village was engulfed by shadows, Which tuned Link into A wolf.

Wolf link:(Growls)

"Look! Over there, one of the tears of light!" Midna said as she went to go pick it up.

(Puts tear of light in the vessel of light)

"Well one down fifteen more to go.."

"Come on Link, The next one should be around here somewhere."

Midna knew that if they didn't find the Tears of Light. The Mirror of Twilight would be destroyed, This time...For good.

Authors notes: If you like my Fanfiction so far please review! :)


End file.
